


Time to go

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Not really sure, Possible character death??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Letting go wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.





	Time to go

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 3.30am posting this, there shouldn't be mistake but if there that why.

“You have to let me go” Darcy pleaded, looking up at her best friend/boss. 

“No, I’m not letting you, someone will come” Jane told her

“I know your strong for such a tiny woman, but you can’t keep hold of edge and me for much long so let me go” she said before looking down at inky black water that was lapping at rocks under them, “Your more important than me so you have to live” she spoke, sucking up her fear. 

“Shut up, I’m not letting you go, your important too, you keep us all together and stop us from murdering each other” she could hear sobs in Jane voice as she was talking. 

Darcy could feel her hand begin to slip free of Jane’s and knew it was only a matter of time. She began to wonder if there was going to be any pain or if it would over in quick moment. Hitting water at this height would be like hitting concrete (Thank you Mythbuster this was not something she wanted to know at this moment in time, stupid brain), so she was hoping it to be over in a moment, so she didn’t have to feel pain.

“Janie it’s okay, everything will be fine” Darcy reassured her friend the best she could, 

“No, it won’t, I need you Darcy, you’re not just my best friend & minion, you’re much more, you’re my sister and family, I love you and I can’t lose you” she sobbed again, as tried to grip Darcy hand harder as her hand slipped more.

“I love you too Jane and your never lose me” Darcy spoke confidently just as her hand slipped free of Jane’s.

She could hear Jane screaming her name followed by someone else screaming her name as well, a voice she knew too well. As she fell through the air, she wasn’t scare and didn’t scream, instead Darcy watched as Jane was pulled up to safety, as wind whipped around her as she waited for the water.

“Look after Jane for me,” she whispered as a finally farewell as she closed her eyes, and with that everything went black as she hit the water.


End file.
